The present invention relates generally to photovoltaic devices and methods for their fabrication.
Photovoltaic devices produce electric power via conversion of the planet's most abundant and renewable energy input: sunlight. Crystalline silicon solar cells are among the most mature and efficient photovoltaic technologies. Additionally, silicon is the second most abundant element in the earth's crust. Although silicon would seem as the premier candidate for renewable and environmentally friendly solar energy conversion, high manufacturing costs and a recent shortage of device grade silicon have prevented such cells from economically competing with the combustion of fossil fuels as a source of electricity on a large scale.
Hence, there is a need for enhanced photovoltaic devices as well as improved fabrication techniques, particularly as they relate to enhanced silicon photovoltaic cells.